This invention relates generally to a unit dose squeeze tube and cap assembly and more particularly to a cap for use with a sealed squeeze tube for both opening the seal and effecting the unit dose in the application of the liquid product from the tube. The tube may contain a single dose of topical ointment, medicine, eyewash, scalp application, etc., or may contain a small supply thereof which is measured with the use of the cap.
Squeeze tubes are oftentimes sealed during periods of non-use such as during shipping and storage, by the provision of a thin membrane which seals the outer edge of the tube neck. The membrane must thereafter be punctured or removed using some type of separate tool to gain access to the tube contents. Otherwise the membrane is punctured using a tube cap having a hollow spike for this purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,690 discloses a cap for the squeeze tube having such a hollow spike for puncturing a thin membrane sealing the tube, the cap likewise including a spongy applicator for containing the contents squeezed from the tube.
In a non-use position, the cap is mounted to the tube neck such that the end of the spike is spaced away from the membrane, and in a use position the cap is moved inwardly along the tube neck such that the `hollow spike punctures the membrane and extends into the tube neck. This prior art arrangement of the cap is undesirable since during shipping and storage during the non-use condition, the membrane can be inadvertently punctured by accidentally shifting the cap inwardly of the container neck. Also, the spongy applicator limits the application use of the liquid product contained in the tube.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a unit dose squeeze tube and cap assembly in which the cap normally safely protects the seal on the tube.during shipping and storage, but provides a means to break the seal, and further serves as an aid in the spreading of the squeezed liquid on the target without the need for any spongy or other type of special material.
In keeping with this objective the tube neck portion has an external cap retention bead, and the cap has grooves in its inner and outer walls for snap fitting engagement with the bead respectively in non-use and use positions. The cap is dish shape at its inner wall for retaining a metered amount of squeezed fluid, and the outer perimeter of the dish has a bead serving as an aid in applying the fluid product topically on the body of the user. The cap likewise has a coaxial hollow spike establishing communication with the receptacle and the contents of the tube in a position of use as the cap is snap fitted to the tube neck port. In the non-use position before the membrane is punctured, the tube is flipped over such that its groove at the receptacle side snap fits with the bead on the tube neck portion for protecting the seal during conditions of non-use.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.